everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fabulous Charming
Fabulous Charming is a 2015 introduced character. Fab is the eldest child and only daughter of Faith and Factual Charming, and destined to take on the typical Damsel in Distress Role. While she agrees with her cousin, Darling, and doesn't want to be saved, at the same time, she doesn't want to be the person saving anyone, either. She'd rather become a teacher, due to her love of math in science. Thus, she sides as a rebel. Character Personality Fabulous is a proper, well educated lady who could kick your butt if you got in a fight with her. She's intelligent and strong, plus got that Charming beauty backing her up. However, most people like to stereotype her into a typical Charming, a pretty face with no brains, or a kick-ass Wonder Woman who doesn't want to be a princess, or even a nerd who can't stand up for herself. Fabulous hates this. She wants to be seen more than a pretty face or more then a person who could do your math homework. Growing up as the oldest of four, Fabulous has a mother like instinct and acts very motherly to her brothers, and this is mostly the reason why she's good with kids. Generally, she's very caring and comforting, often being the person her brothers would run to if they ever got hurt when they were younger. Maybe it's because she's the oldest, but Fabulous is very mature and uptight. She's not much of a joker, really, and believes work come first, and if their is time, fun comes second. Fearless and Fierce try to loosen her up a bit and just have some fun, but she can't. She's much more mature than most people her age, and it's been that way since she was younger, being one of the most mature kids in her grades. While she did of course have a childhood and fond memories of it, it almost seemed like she grew up too quickly compared to most kids. *could kick yo ass *can name up to 107 digits of pi *proper *she's got that big sis trait *she's can have a short wick and sometimes will start screaming and cursing **expect when shes working with kids. Appearance TBA Hobbies and Interests Teaching she loves working with kids okay Math TBA Science TBA Fairy Tale Prince Charmings and Damsels in Distresses Main Article: Prince Charming Her parents were a generic Prince Charming/Damsel in Distress duo How does Fab come into it Her parents, Factual and Faith, married soon after their tale, not out of love, but for other reasons. For one, they had typical destiny obligation and also because Faith was pregnante with Fabulous and most Royals activity avoid scandals like that (or any, really). When Fabulous was a year or so older, she got triplet brothers, Fierce, Fearless, and Fastest. Faith grew to love her husband, not necessarily like it was true love but she thought he was a good dude and she wouldn't really mind living their life together. However, when Fabulous was 11, Factual just... Left. Somehow threw all the mess, Faith and Factual legally divorced, however, contact was made only threw lawyers. In small little kingdoms like the one Fabulous was from, rumors spread quickly like wildfire. The magazines were full of lies stating that Faith had cheated or even that things got so bad in their marriage, Faith had to well, get ride of him, all of which are completly untrue, the family will note. Views on Destiny she wants to be a teacher Parallels *referances, motifs, etc, etc Relationships Family Factual Charming (Father) *she hates him *she was a daddy's girl, but know she never wants to see factual again. *while her bro's believe he had gone to the store, fab knew what happened to him. Faith Charming (Mother) *she loves her mom but feels sorry for her *i mean she married her father *she's a mamas girl Fierce Charming *beauty + brawns meets brains + brawns Fearless Charming *PROTECT THY BROTHER *fab is the reason he's such a child Fastest Charming *STOP BEING A DUCHE BAG Friends TBA Acquantinces TBA Pet Lovelace Lovelace is Fabulous' Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Pup, named after the famous mathematician, Ada Lovelace. She's very rebucatios and somewhat ironically, has a tedancy to mess with Fab's computes, much to her annoyance. Pet from Animal Calling TBA Roommate TBA Romance Living the last six life without a father who left her mother for some other woman left a bad taste in Fabulous' mouth and her view on romance. She's seen what it's done to her mother and her brothers, and is secretly scared that if she ever got romantically involved with someone, they would just leave her. Its partially the reason why she's a Rebel, because what if her destined Prince is like her father? What if leaves her after eleven years with four kids? She's Asexual Polyromantic. Enemies Who annyos them? Outfits School Life Class-ic Schelduel # '''eu '''with # '''ue '''with # '''uh '''with # '''em '''with # '''eh '''with # '''um '''with Dorm Room TBA Alternative Universes Genderbent AU Still Fabulous Charming. Reality AU Priscilla Charles is the daughter of Faith and Peter Charles, both being born into rich families, for Faith it was the Patricks and Peter the Charles, both being large families with a Monopoly over everything. She is the oldest of four, with her younger brothers being Preston (Fearless), Peyton (Fierce), and Pete (Fastest). When she was eleven, her father disappeared from the public eye, leaving her mother alone and in a spiral of controversy. She is currently attending Reality!EAH. Mirror/Never After High AU Name? Personality? Trivia *Birthday? *Random Facts such as fears, sexuality & romantic orientation, next gen, and other things. Quotes Notes *Name? *Concept? *Pre-Revamp Ideas? Gallery TBA Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Rebels Category:Asexual Category:Polyromantic Category:Charmings